Crawling To Darkness
by ThunderxShadow
Summary: Yuya is so tired of Kyo mistreating her. She leaves his group and seeks her own power for revenge. The group developed issues in her absence. Can Kyo and the others make Yuya see that she's more precious to them than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't ownie, end of story. If I did I'd make Kyo do... naughty things with me xD I don't own Crawling by Linkin Park either. But I do own this story and Darksin.

**This is pretty much a fic of Yuya becoming dangerous after she can't take any more pressure or pain. She snaps under it all and becomes a demon, much like I did in my other fic Inner Self. I'd always wanted to see Yuya get stronger or vicious so yeah, that's my inspiration. The plot in this story will be a lot different from Inner Self though. **

**--**

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing what is real**

Lyrics from "Crawling" by Linkin Park

Crawling to Darkness

_Narrative - Yuya_

I had always thought I was a nice and mature girl. I thought nobody could hold a grudge against me in any way. My brother Nozomu taught me that as long as I was polite and respectful of others, that they'd do the same. Only... I was proved wrong on many occasions because of one demon. He was never kind to me at all and he only thought of me as a servant. A person could go crazy after enduring treatment like that for such a time. Fortunately for him, I have a strong spirit but I don't know how much of this I can possibly take anymore.

_Normal POV_

It was a nice, sunny and breezy day. Yuya was chatting with Mahiro and Okuni on 'girl' stuff. Kyo, Yukimura, and Bontenmaru were drinking sake... as usual. Akira was listening to the sounds of the woods, which seemed to calm him. Akari was hanging around Kyo, still having notions about being his wife. Benitora had to attend important business being the Shogun, so he couldn't be around at the moment. Sasuke was hanging with Kotaru for a few hours, but he'd be back.

"So Yuya, have you been thinking about you know who lately?" Okuni asked knowingly.

Yuya blushed deeply. "Uhhmm I don't know what you're talking about" she lied.

"Don't deny it Yuya, you love Kyo don't you?" Mahiro pressed on with a giggle.

Okuni was smiling at this point. She had been trying to hook Yuya up with Kyo for awhile now. She just loved to play matchmaker. "I think I'll tell him" she announced proudly.

"No Okuni! I'm afraid he won't...erm..." Yuya broke off.

"Don't worry Yuya, I have a good feeling about this." Okuni replied anxiously.

Okuni was about to head off and tell Kyo everything, when all of a sudden, Kyo barked out "Hey Dogface! get us some more sake!" Yuya sighed heavily and ventured to where the sake was kept. She wondered how he would feel if he was in her position, but then again, it would seem pretty pathetic for a demon to be a servant.

Yuya prodded lightly in her tabi back to Kyo's group, setting down the sake carefully. They all looked at her thoughtfully, but Kyo had an expression that screamed a bored nature. Yuya somehow resisted uttering a nasty retort. Kyo had always acted that same way, what was the point of trying to reason with him? She travelled back towards Okuni and Mahiro with a sad smile.

"Don't be like that Yuya, it's okay." Mahiro comforted.

"Yeah, I mean I seriously doubt he means to be that way. Probably just to cover up any emotion from the others." Okuni joined in.

"Thanks" Yuya mumbled. "Do you really think he cares for me more than just as a servant?"

"Of course, why else would he keep you around him for so long?" they chorused.

Yuya smiled a genuine, serene smile. She could always count on others that met up with Kyo to cheer her up. Later that day, she got up and started to Kyo's group. She was hearing voices from them all and decided to listen in on the conversation. So she hid behind a nearby bush, and watched. It turns out they were speaking about her and she was immediately intrigued. _What could they be conversing about me for? _Yuya thought.

"Yuya certainly is a most interesting girl, she never stops amusing me." Yukimura stated.

Bontenmaru joined in "I have to agree, she is unnaturally strong in her own way." Next to them, there was a snort.

Kyo, the owner of the snort, replied "Puh-lease, if she's so strong then why do I always need to save her?" he demanded. "She's usually useless to me unless she's around to get me sake." Yuya balled her hands into fists after hearing Kyo's share of information.

"I really don't think you mean that Kyo" Yukimura said. "You probably wouldn't have saved her in her times of need if you actually thought that."

Kyo growled "Yukimura, get off my case! She means nothing to me but a slave! Besides...she's just an annoying, underdeveloped, bitch that doesn't know when to start cooperating around me without shutting her mouth! She's just lucky I let her live, in fact I don't even think she deserved to live ever."

Yuya was utterly shocked, gritting her teeth and digging into her palms by the last of his statement. Oh, she would make him pay dearly for that! But she would do it secretly, and leave him for the rest of her days. She was trapped by him for so long, but there was nothing holding her back now. He wished for her to never exist. _Baka Akuma _Yuya shouted in her mind. She gathered all her belongings of good use, and started her journey to prove to him that she didn't need him to protect her. She didn't need anyone.

_After a couple hours..._

_Where had Yuya gone?_ Okuni thought. It had been hours since she was last seen. Could it be Kyo's doing? Had he broken her heart by his words? Yuya was a strong girl, so what could he have possibly said?

She announced to the others that Yuya was missing. Akira, Bontenmaru, and Yukimura had a mild look of worry. Mahiro and Akari's were of complete shock and Kyo's was a look of unemotion. _I'm sure the woman will come back eventually _Kyo was thinking holding back the worry. They all waited a few more hours until it had gotten dark, everyone was concerned for her by then. Kyo still wore the same expression only on the inside, he was really disturbed. _Why did she leave? Or did someone take her? _Kyo sought to find out.

_With Yuya_

"Baka, BAKA!" she yelled. She has had enough of this. Whatever she did to possibly deserve this was beyond her. Walking along a meadow, she suddenly spotted an area of dark aura. Fearful, she asked "Who's there?" The black mass formed into a black figure. "Do you want to be strong? Stronger than all of those fools?" it asked. Yuya shook her head slightly, she would make at least Kyo pay. "Do not fear me child, for I will be your guide through all this. I see how you are unappreciated." The figure opened its eyes revealing deep crimson orbs.

Yuya was a bit scared she admitted, but calmed as soon as it spoke its last sentence. "Yes, could you please help me? May I ask your name?" she wondered innocently. The bodily form nodded. "My name is Darksin, and I'm a demon at your service. I can teach you all the dark arts of us demons if you wish. It may take a few years though, so you probably cannot take revenge until then." Darksin murmured. Yuya smiled brightly at the kind demon, even though it certainly didn't look kind on the outside, she was proved wrong. Darksin levitated toward her, smirking at her "You shine so much when you are happy. So beautiful. You're not ugly in any way like **he **says" Yuya blushed at his words and hugged him. "Oh Darksin, you're so nice to me. I'd be happy to accompany you wherever!" Darksin caressed her cheek tenderly. He wondered how such a gentle and caring being could be so mistreated in her prime. He would surely expose Demon Eyes Kyo for the fibber he really is. He wasn't fooled by his lies.

"Together we will make them all pay" Darksin said. "We will show them how strong you can be. Also if you ever needed, we could merge together and be even more powerful."

"We can merge?" Yuya asked curiously.

"Sure, nothing's that impossible for me." Darksin replied.

Yuya smiled once more. This was her lucky day. Her pleas of strength were answered. "Come along then, we have much to do. Get on my back." Darksin smiled with her. Yuya crawled upon his dark but not uncomfortable backside. Darksin sprouted demonic wings to go perfectly with his body and they flew somewhere far off. She was taken to a glorious looking space of land nearby to a hot spring. "This is where you shall train. Also you may have noticed that hot spring. You can take a break there whenever you like."

"Oh thank you! I'll get started training right away!" Yuya gleefully chided. Darksin smirked at her courageousness and willing. _She sure is something _he thought. That whole day, they practiced some magic and sword techniques and Yuya was doing considerably well. She didn't feel pressured by her training or his presence. Wonderful.

--

A/N: R&R. Next chappie will be up shortly. Don't hate me for making Kyo act that way ) he still cares for her deep inside. Also, I'm not making this a Darksin and Yuya pairing so don't yell bout Yuya belonging to Kyo cuz I know that XD this is gonna be another KyoxYuya down the road. I'm hoping to get Yuya to meet Kyo and the others again in the next chapter. The reason Darksin is so nice to Yuya is because I believe there are good demons in addition to the bad ones in this world. This may turn out to be like **Different Circumstances by fluffy-rakia **or **The Problem by Fluffy1322 **because I like the plots and ideas of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…I know I said The Vampiric Vengeance would be updated a few more chapters more before this, but I got a few good ideas for this one. Truth is, I'm still trying to think how a good chapter would start and finish from Kyo and Yuya's smooch in that fic. Anyway in this chapter, the time frame is years later from when Darksin found Yuya and started training her. Yuya began her training when she was 16, and since this will be 4 years later, she's 20 now.**

**Disclaimer: yeahh…don't own SDK. I also don't own the Linkin Park Crawling lyrics.**

**_______________________________________________________________  
**

_There's something inside me that falls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling; I can't seem to find myself again_

_Kyo's group…_

They had never found her. All their search attempts had failed. Benitora and Sasuke had returned later to them a day after she disappeared, and were scorched by pangs of worry. Benitora of course had a major crush on her, and Sasuke thought of her as a big sister. The group had searched throughout many areas that they could reach, as mortals. When they finally couldn't possibly look anymore, things were a bit out of place and disturbing when the emerald-eyed blond wasn't around nowadays.

For one, it was way too quiet for their liking, and Yuya always provided some amount of talkativeness. Two, sake wasn't as plentiful as it used to be courtesy of Yuya's wallet. Three, her scent was never around them anymore, which calmed many of them in a way. But there was another factor that was noticeably bigger than all the rest and impossible to ignore.

Kyo was seemingly more frustrated and grumpy than usual these past few years. When Yuya was around, the most he'd ever do is throw some insults here and there and occasionally pick a fight with one of his comrades, whom he would never kill. Lately though, Kyo had been deliberately trying to find criminals or people that have committed unforgivable sins in their life and killing them to satisfy his temper. Sasuke had felt like he lost his sister forever, and he withdrew into himself for a few days. Benitora couldn't make his judgments as effectively as he used to in the Shogun because of his ongoing despair for Yuya. Mahiro had found a great friend in Yuya, and regretted that fateful day when she herself attacked the poor girl when she was completely innocent in every way. Yukimura would constantly worry over Sasuke and try to comfort him by saying she would come back, not really believing himself. Bontenmaru would remember when she was by his side those years ago, and he soothed her when the waterwyrms were trying to consume her heart. Akari grew increasingly bored and discontent to the point of depression. Yuya was one of the first people, aside from Kyo and some others, who accepted her into society. Okuni no longer had a rival for Kyo, but she strangely hadn't tried anything to get his attention. She found Yuya to be quite interesting and was beginning to respect her more and more.

At Sakuya's, which they had no choice but stay at since they no longer had Yuya for an inn, Kyo was sipping at his sake. He never really carried that amused look on his face much anymore, since the blond would initiate that too usually. Benitora pulled off a bold move, and decided to break the nightmarish silence. "How long has it been now? For…Well…Ya know?"

"4 years I'm guessing." Yukimura replied, but not in his past cheery voice. Akari shut her eyes, sighing afterwards.

Kyo growled. "Will you quit bringing that woman up? It's getting on my nerves!"

"We all know you miss her too, Kyo. How else do you explain your newly-acquired temper?" Okuni questioned, glancing at Kyo knowingly.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't care." He replied defiantly. Although on the insides, he was aching to see her again. She was the one thing that kept him in line. He wondered if she was even alive at this point. It was a cruel world out there, and Yuya was surely a girl that most men would want fun off of. Wherever she was though, hopefully alive, Kyo wanted her by his side once again. _'Come back…Yuya…'_

Sakuya was meditating in the center of the room, trying to see Yuya. She suddenly saw a flicker of something in her mind. "Yuya?" she said in wonder. The others turned their gaze on Sakuya immediately and Benitora scrambled to her. "You see Yuya?!"

"Ah…I see her…Is that really her?" Sakuya asked in awe. The whole group was confused then. "What do you mean lady Sakuya?" Yukimura questioned.

"She seems way different from when we last saw her. I mean of course she has grown older, but something with how her eyes looked, it wasn't the glance of the typical Yuya." She stated. "It was almost like the Yuya we knew is no longer there anymore, like hatred and evil have somewhat consumed her." Sakuya inquired sadly.

Kyo was relieved that she was at least alive, but why did she have this hate and depravity all around her? Hopefully they could see her soon.

_Yuya and Darksin…_

Yuya had certainly progressed in her four long years of training with Darksin. If she continued doing as she was day after day, he could proudly say she could be as strong as him. She had been taught all the main dark arts he possessed, and some that were advanced.

She had matured while her hair grew around three inches longer. Her height increased about an inch, her breasts grew larger, and her eyes carried the look of what could be a dangerous snake. Those eyes hadn't shown any amount of innocence or cheerfulness since her first day of the training. Darksin caught a glimpse of hatred in her depths and figured that she had been extremely hurt by **his **words of her after all those years with him.

He was quite certain that she would be able to face Demon Eyes Kyo soon. He was proud of her for having such spirit and enthusiasm. "So, when do you want to see him Yuya?"

The said woman turned her head slightly, enjoying her bath. "Oh…We can go anytime. I cannot wait to show him what I can do." She said with a smirk. Darksin merely nodded while his mouth turned into its own evil smirk.

"I will bring you there after you are done with your bath. You shall be hidden until I reveal to that idiotic demon samurai that you have been with me all this time. But first, would you want to test out your abilities?"

Yuya practiced her techniques for an hour or so, before calling a halt. It was about time she showed that moronic thousand slayer who he was messing with. "Darksin, shall we go?" she smiled darkly. Darksin readied his wings and smirked once again. _This should be good._

_At Sakuya's again…_

"I'm getting another vision"

Everyone gathered around the seer for some answers on Yuya. "I think I see her coming this way." At that moment, everything got quiet.

The birds were not chirping, winds died down, and any other thing that could make a sound seemed to go into a state of dead silence. It was quite disturbing, and some of them became uncertain and felt a slight touch of fear. All of a sudden, a loud boom was heard outside. When the group cautiously slid back the shoji door separating them from the outside world, everyone gasped.

There, stood an unknown black figure with crimson orbs. Most of them felt fear then, but Sakuya was getting a bad feeling about it. She had a feeling this being had something to do with Yuya's acquired power and terrifying nature. "Fools…" the shadowy figure seethed. Kyo, Bon, and Benitora immediately became angry for the insult. Benitora started with a charge, but was blasted away much to everybody's surprise. Bontenmaru then went for an aerial attack, but when he landed to the ground, the being had disappeared. Kyo noticed he reappeared behind Bon, and took that opportunity for his attack. "Mizuchi!" Kyo growled. Darksin grew out his demon wings once more, and flapped the mizuchi away.

Okuni was in shock. "What kind of wings are those?!" Sakuya knew, "Those are the wings of a demon." The said demon smirked. "You people are fools for not realizing" he stated menacingly. Kyo had enough of this infuriating and confusing chatter, and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo ground out, and the demon introduced himself. "My name is Darksin, I mean you are utter fools for not realizing why Yuya left you!" he exclaimed in fury.

Kyo began to grow more demon-like himself, and then appeared before Darksin. "_You are pissing me off! What have you done with the girl?!"_

Darksin only threw a sneer in his direction, and chuckled. "I haven't done anything to her. She came with me out of free will."

A loud yell could be heard, and Darksin turned to the one known as Benitora. "I don't believe she would come to you just like that!" Pshh…Stupid humans…

"Oh? You won't believe me? Would you like to see proof that she was in my care this whole time?" The dark demon boomed. "Yuya, show yourself."

All of a sudden, the figure of a blond woman appeared behind the whole crowd. Everyone was wide-eyed because they felt such a great and dangerous aura. Bontenmaru was doing his usual mind chatter and contemplating. '_What the hell?! My body can barely move!_'

'_What aura is this?!_' thought Sasuke.

"**Long time no see, **_**Demon Eyes Kyo.**_" A voice spoke from behind them. Kyo's enraged and surprised expression contorted into one of slight shock. He knew who that voice belonged to. There was no mistaking it now. Yuya had most definitely been living with this demon. Everybody in the group seemed to turn at the same time, and what adorned their vision next was completely unexpected.

'_No…_' everyone thought all at once.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Muahahahahahahaha!! A cliffhanger! xD hey, it makes the wait more suspenseful right? R&R if you want the next chapter out faster than normal haha.  
**


	3. HiatusAngry Note sorta

**Since I'm currently working on my other fic (Necrophilia) mostly, I've decided to put this fic on hiatus for the time being. Luckily I'm not totally quitting this story because it seems **_**someone **_**is too much of a critic and flamer (not mentioning a username) to even begin to like this fic. I'm sorry, but if you only leave reviews or messages to me saying how 'I apparently am too lazy or can't write from some other character's point of view and I should just not bother' then your review/message will be ignored. It's my damn story, and I will write however I like regardless of your fucking annoying chatter to me. -_- I can't write from others point of view? Bullshit… If you believe that, you need to see my other fanfics for crying out loud. I really apologize for the language and violent nature in this note, but I'm just pissed off because the person seriously expects me to write everything in character all the time/write everything perfectly. No offense, but if you're the person who sent me it, back off and quit judging my stories without first checking out my other work. I love all of you dearly that regularly read my works and appreciate it for what it is. You guys are what keep me going throughout my fics and you don't give me crap about it. I really have to take this moment to thank you all for that. =)**


End file.
